Backin' it Up (Pardison Fontaine song)
'''Backin' It Up '''is a song by rapper Pardison Fontaine featuring rapper Cardi B, it was released on September 20, 2018 and certified platinum by the RIAA. Lyrics Ahhh Cardi! Turn around, fuck it all the way up Bust it down, turn around, fuck it all the way up Bust it down, turn around, fuck it—look Let's get it straight, girl, you don't need a nigga for nothin' Lookin' better every day, you got that Benjamin Button Claimin' he don't got a girl, you know niggas be frontin' You don't need no bitch comin' up to you as a woman (ayy) And you a boss, so you hate when niggas waste time (ayy) You too pretty to be paused on the FaceTime (ayy) Damn, I'm just statin' the facts You hate that like you hate when niggas tell you, "relax" (What the fuck you mean, "relax"?) You want somethin' more than just physical (word) It's been a while since you met someone original (word) You spend your time drinkin' wine in your livin' room All that good pussy, can't find the one to give it to (what?) Issa, issa shame (issa shame) You see me, see the squad, issa gang (issa gang) You see him, issa bum, issa lame (issa lame) But issa difference 'tween me and what's-his-name (ayy) I swear to God, word to Mase (ayy) I'ma drink this Henny to the face (ayy) Fuck a condom, I'ma bring Saran Wrap I can't let no good pussy go to waste (ayy) Back, back-backin' it up I'm the king of talkin' shit, then backin' it up (ayy) Back, back-backin' it up Throw that shit over here, girl, that's what it's for (what you say?) You know how to go and get a bag, don't you? (ayy) You know how to make a bitch mad, don't you (ayy) Make your ex wanna get it back, that's a fact Say it louder for the bitches in the back (ayy) I know to go and get a bag, don't I (don't I) I know how to get a bitch mad, don't I (yeah) Make my ex wanna get it back, that's a fact Say it louder for the bitches in the back (ayy) Back, back-backin' it up I'm the queen of talkin' shit, then I'm backin' it up (yeah) Back, back-backin' it up Throw that money over here, nigga, that's what it's for (what you say?) Look, said I was gettin' some head, get-gettin' some head Ran down on a bitch, she almost pissed on her leg Bitches think they fuckin' with me, must be sick in the head Why don't you chill with the beef and get some chicken instead? Got the crown, shut it down, how they hype up in the 6 If she dead, let her lay won't bring no life into this bitch Lookin' this good should be a sin, you should call me cinnamon Cardi B, bad bitch, those is fuckin' synonyms We see who winnin' (see who winnin'), we see who got it (see who got it) You see I'm still in the bank makin' deposits (cash) You see who switched up sides and who was solid (who was solid) You see who stuck to the code and who forgot it Talk about it, bitch You know how to go and get a bag, don't you? (ayy) You know how to make a bitch mad, don't you (ayy) Make your ex wanna get it back, that's a fact Say it louder for the bitches in the back (ayy) I know to go and get a bag, don't I (don't I) I know how to get a bitch mad, don't I (yeah) Make my ex wanna get it back, that's a fact Say it louder for the bitches in the back (ayy) Back, back-backin' it up I'm the king of talkin' shit, then backin' it up (ayy) Back, back-backin' it up Throw that shit over here, girl, that's what it's for (what you say?) Why It Sucks # It is very innaproriate, you can tell by the lyric "Lookin bad at everyday you got that Benjamin Button". # It shows that Pardison is a pedophile. # The music video is terrible. Very disgusting stuff, like having a female pedophile in the video. # The beat sounds like a nightmare version of Nicki Minaj's "Stupid Hoe" # Its just another Nicki Minaj diss made by Cardi. The Only Redeeming Quality # Cardi B actually had a good verse. except for the line "Say I was gettin some h*ad, get, gettin some h*ad" Music Video Pardison Fontaine - Backin' It Up (feat. Cardi B) Official Video Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Pardison Fontaine Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Diss tracks